


Sappho, longing

by twofoldAxiom



Category: SAPPHO - Works
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F, Implied Masturbation, Inspired by Poetry, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Revisiting of Sappho fragment 31 in 2020, based on a translation into English by literarymatters.org and then loosely influenced by an homage written in 2015.
Relationships: Narrator/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sappho, longing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sappho 31](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731709) by Sappho (translated). 



> Apparently I did something like this in 2015 for a class but it sucked so here's a revised version because Sappho deserves better. This is definitely about some flavor of queer relationship and very likely lesbians in some way but the specific ways that goes, I leave up to the readers.

That woman to me seems painfully mortal,  
That woman who sits across aeons  
And distantly, dreams  
Of a longing returned

Of our shared, lusty laughter-  
And her heart swells, stirred by the vision  
Of our faces, for a moment, radiant;  
Silent, but the curves of our cheeks ache with joy,

Bodies awash with emotion,  
Drowning in the light of the battered-bronze sea;  
She drinks the sight of us.  
She calls for us through centuries.

She lies awake, so far away,  
Trembling, aching, sweating in the night,  
As she carves song from memory.  
Will she not live forever?


End file.
